


Totally (Un)expected

by Emerald_Ocean



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Toronto Cricket Skating and Curling Club
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Ocean/pseuds/Emerald_Ocean
Summary: “……老实说，我一点也不意外。”Tracy说。
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Totally (Un)expected

**Author's Note:**

> 老母亲Tracy和BO（……）在知道带了将近十年的两个学生搞到一起后的小剧场

“所以——”

Brian Orser先生，三届奥运冠军教练、两届奥运银牌得主、世锦赛冠军、加拿大的Mr. 3A，此刻正与他多年的同事兼老友面面相觑。

“你也收到Javi的短信了？”Tracy问。

“当然。”Brian冷静地回答。

对于一名像Brian这样的顶级教练和曾经的顶级运动员来说，优秀的抗压能力、良好的情绪管理能力以及果断的行动力是职业生涯中不可或缺的。

所以此刻他在最初的震惊之后迅速反应过来，立即找到了Tracy，和她商量这件事。

半晌无言。

“……老实说，我一点也不意外。”Tracy说。

“……我也是。”

时至今日，Brian仍然清晰地记得那一天，他站在俱乐部的冰场边看Javi完成了一组滑行练习，然后走过去问他：“日本的Yuzuru Hanyu想来多伦多和你一起训练，你同意吗？”

“当然。”西班牙青年不假思索地笑着回答，甚至显得有些过分热情了。

西班牙人天性如此，因此Javi和Yuzu训练时的玩闹和亲昵的肢体接触并未被Brian当回事。Javi和Yuzu一起在俱乐部跳sbs四周跳，一起模拟冰舞的动作与配合、一起在冰面上玩着幼稚的追逐游戏。Brian亲眼目睹过Yuzu向Javi撒娇般地要公主抱，Javi无奈又宠溺地一把将他抱起。

尽管两人在采访中声称他们不是朋友（“我在加拿大没有朋友。”Yuzu说），是敌人（“我和Yuzu的竞争关系就像皇家马德里和巴塞罗那一样。”Javi说），Brian听说后只是笑了笑，机智地看透不说透。

然而Javi退役后，Yuzu开始变得有些反常。

训练和比赛照旧进行，唯一不同的是Yuzu身边少了Javi的身影。Brian发现Yuzu在训练中偶尔会望着西班牙国旗出神；随后他注意到了Yuzu随身携带的ipod背面神秘出现的Javier Fernandez的签名；最后是总决赛记者会上Yuzu突然冒出的一句「我希望Javi也在这儿」。Brian逐渐意识到事情并非如此简单。

“这么多年了，我就等着他俩什么时候肯告诉我。”Brian惆怅地叹了口气，没想到这一等直接就等来了Javi和Yuzu订婚的消息。

Tracy笑着摇摇头。

十几年前，Brian在正式成为教练时，曾下定决心和学员们保持一定的距离，不要在学生身上投入太多的私人感情。

而此时此刻。

“是我，Brian，没错，我看到短信了。”他拨通了Javi的号码。

“什么？你刚才说啥，能不能再说一遍？婚礼？”Brian怀疑他听错了，“……我跟你们需要当面谈谈。是的，面对面，线上视频不行。你和Yuzu正在西班牙度假？我不管，现在、立刻、马上订两张回多伦多的机票。”

Brian挂断了电话。

“孩子们和你说了些什么？”Tracy好奇地问。

“……他们说，明年办婚礼的时候会邀请我们参加的。”

“这不是好事吗？”Tracy笑道。她很早就知道自从Yuna离开后，Brian私底下最大的心愿之一就是未来见证Javi和Yuzu这两个他培养出的最得意的弟子各自的婚礼。

只是那时的她没有预料到，两场婚礼变成了一场婚礼，这两个年轻人最终会走到一起。

“他们计划在TCC办婚礼，”Brian补充道，“我没想到他们这么快就定下了终身大事，甚至事先都没和我说一声。”Brian像个孩子们离家未归的老父（母）亲一样生无可恋。

Tracy感同身受地拍了拍Brian的肩膀。

“……我得回家好好和Raj聊聊。”Brian决定向他的伴侣寻求心理安慰。

多伦多蟋蟀俱乐部又结束了平静的一天。

END


End file.
